


What She Wants

by RovakPotter82



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: F/M, Role Playing, Surprise Ending, husband/wife
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-28
Updated: 2018-12-28
Packaged: 2019-09-29 01:21:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17193815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RovakPotter82/pseuds/RovakPotter82
Summary: Danneel enjoyed seeing her husband in his Michael outfit and surprises him in his trailer after they're done filming their scenes together.





	What She Wants

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own these guys. This just popped into my head after watching the Season 14 premiere back in October. It took me this long to write it. There is a surprise twist at the end that I know is not going to happen in real life, but I thought I'd fit it in because it was would be awesome.
> 
>  
> 
> Update: I was reading this and noted some things missing, so I added some extra lines and story to it. Enjoy!!

Jensen let out a sigh as he took off the coat and hat of his Michael outfit while strolling to his trailer. “Anyone seen my wife?” he called out to the crew around. 

“I think I saw her go into your trailer,” Kent, a PA said before disappearing.

“Thank...you,” Jensen said before turning around to see the PA had disappeared. “Okay,” he said before heading up to his trailer. He got up the steps and went into his trailer. “Dee?” he called out, closing the door. 

“I’m in the bedroom!” she called back. He quirked his eyebrows as he put the coat and hat down. “If you’re still in your Michael costume, come on back,” she said. Now he was intrigued. He found himself sauntering toward the back of the trailer in a Michael walk and opened the door.

“So, wha….” he started to say, but stopped. His wife was sitting on the bed, in a blue baby doll lingerie set and smiled at him. “Oh. My. God.” Danneel wickedly smiled. “I swear, woman, sometimes I think you’re….” he started to say.

“A witch?” she asked, giggling. 

“With the way you seduce me, yeah,” he said. “So, why haven’t I taken off this suit yet?” he asked.

“I like seeing you in it,” she said.

“Really?” he asked as she rose up to her knees. He slowly licked his lips as he looked his wife up and down.

“Ask me again.”

“Ask you again, what?” he asked, still confused.

“Ask me what I want, again and do it in your Michael voice,” she said, pulling him closer with his jacket. Jensen felt himself go hard at her request and he nervously cleared his throat, licking his lips.

“What do you want?” he asked and he saw her get a chill down her back and goosebumps formed on her arms. 

“I want you,” she said. “Or at least I want Dean Winchester and since...”

“I’m possessing him, you might as well take him as you can?” he asked and she giggled.

“It’s like you were reading my mind,” she said before pulling him into a kiss. Jensen wrapped his arms around his wife and pulled her close. Danneel let out a moan as her husband’s hands grasped her ass. He pulled away from her, breathless. “Take off your clothes for me, Michael,” she said and Jensen let out a groan. His wife calling him Michael turned him on and he couldn’t understand why. He stepped back a bit and pulled off his suit jacket.

“And what do I call you? You’re vessel’s name or your true name?” he asked.

“You can call me what ever you want,” she said. “So long as you use his voice,” she added and Jensen licked his lips. He could totally stay in character for his wife. She reached over to begin undoing the belt on his pants.

“So, you desire Dean Winchester?” he asked and Danneel groaned.

“I’m not proud of it,” she said, “but yes, I do. He is what I truly want and you, Michael, are my chance to have him.”

“And I’m making sure he is totally aware of what I am doing with his body,” he said as he took off his clothes. Soon he was naked and he crawled on top of his wife. “So, you shall have him, body and mind-ish,” he said and Danneel smiled before pulling him into a kiss. Jensen groaned as he settled in between his wife’s legs. She moaned, too, feeling her husband’s rock hard cock against her thigh. She reached down and grasped it, causing Jensen to gasp out, breaking their kiss. “Fuck,” he groaned against her neck.

“Such colorful language from an archangel,” she said and he let out a deep groan as he lifted his head to look at her.

“Dee..” he started to say but his eyes rolled up into the back of his head when she thumbed his cock.

“It’s Anael,” she said and before he could react, she flipped them over. He let out a moan as she settled onto his lap, his cock pressing against her. 

“Oh, you’re going to be the death of me,” he said, still in his Michael voice and she chuckled an evil laugh that made his cock twitch.

“I hope not,” she said, pulling off her chemise. Jensen bit his lip with desire and he looked over his wife. “You have a world to conquer,” she said before getting up in her knees. She had no panties on and Jensen let out a groan when she took hold of his cock and she eased herself down onto it. Jensen let out a moan, his hands grasping her trembling thighs. Danneel let out a moan as she sunk down on her husband’s cock and sat down on his lap. “Fuck,” she gasped. It had been a while since they had had sex last.

“Now who has the dirty mouth,” he quipped and she clenched her thighs together against his hips causing him to moan. He quickly sat up, grasping her hips and pulled her flush against his body, their naked chests meshed together. Both were breathing heavy as Danneel just sat on Jensen’s lap, staying still. “I have a spot for a queen, if you want,” he said, still in character. He peppered kisses along her neck and she moaned out softly. 

“I tried that with Lucifer. Didn’t work,” she said before she squealed when Jensen flipped them over to be on top.

“I’m not Lucifer,” Michael said before capturing her mouth in a kiss. She moaned out when he began to thrust, in and out of her. Her legs wrapped around his waist and he groaned out, bracing his knees into the bed and thrust faster. 

“Oh, Michael,” she gasped out. She grasped Michael’s head and held it in place to kiss him passionately. Anael squeezed her legs tight around his waist, getting a deep moan from him. His vessel was fit and gorgeous. She had wanted Dean Winchester for so long and while it wasn’t his mind, she was getting his body. Michael thrust sharply into her and she moaned out, breaking the kiss. He kissed down her neck, nipping the skin where her collarbone was and she moaned out. 

Anael gasped out when she moved her hips to meet Michael’s thrusts. He gasped out too, feeling the sensation of sex through Dean’s body. “So perfect,” he muttered against her skin and they moved together. He reached down and found her sex organ swollen. “Are you close?” he asked before grunting when she squeezed her legs again.

“Yes, Michael, touch me,” she gasped out. His thumb only swept over her clit once and she let out a cry of ecstasy. Her orgasm was sharp and her muscles clenched the cock inside of her. Two thrusts later and Michael came out a deep, groan, spilling inside of her.

Both lovers were breathless as they came off their high. “Holy shit, Dee,” Jensen said and Danneel chuckled. “Role play?”

“What? You can’t tell me you didn’t enjoy that,” Danneel said.

“Okay, I did enjoy that,” Jensen said before kissing his wife. “It helped that we hadn’t had sex in four months,” he said and Danneel let out a pitiful moan.

“You poor baby,” she said.

“Hey, I only get so much with just my hands,” he said and Danneel chuckled.

“Do you have to work tomorrow?” she asked.

“I have tomorrow off,” Jensen said. “You’re done, aren’t you?” he asked.

“Yeah, but my flight home isn’t until day after tomorrow,” she said and Jensen let out a happy moan before kissing her again. He let out a groan as he pulled out of his wife and laid down next to her. “We don’t have to go back to the apartment, do we?” she asked.

“No, we can stay right here. We can sneak out tomorrow morning. I’ll take you to breakfast,” he said before kissing her. Danneel let out a sound of content before Jensen pulled away and she whined. “Hey, none of that,” he said pulling on his underwear. “I have to get this costume up off the floor,” he said as he picked up his Michael costume. Danneel laid back on the bed and watched her husband pick up his costume. He folded each article of clothing, putting on the couch in the living area of his trailer before coming back into the bedroom, closing the door. A PA usually came into his trailer to fetch his costume. He didn’t need to scar that PA with the naked forms of him and his wife. 

“So, how about round two?” she asked. “Only this time, we’re Jensen and Danneel?” she asked and he smiled.

“I can go with that,” he said, taking off his underwear.

 

The next morning, Jared was looking outside his trailer when he saw them, Jensen and Danneel coming out of Jensen’s trailer, holding hands and looking like they were trying to be nonchalant. “Oh, lookie there,” he said. Misha looked up from his script and went over to the window that Jared was looking out of. “Jensen and Danneel spent the night in his trailer,” he added. “Looks like the walk of shame to me,” he added before going to the door. 

Jensen and Danneel were walking passed Jared’s trailer, holding hands and giggling. They were almost to Jensen’s car when they heard it. A cat call erupted behind them and they whirled around.

“Hoping to get out of here without a walk of shame?!” Jared called out. “Woohoo!”

“Shut up, Jared,” Jensen said as he and Danneel walked to his car. He held open the door for her and she gave Jared a hard ass look before getting in. “She’s my wife! There is no walk of shame!” he shouted as he got into the driver’s seat of the car. “So, where to for breakfast?” he asked.

“Surprise me,” she said before kissing him. He started up the car and they headed off to breakfast. 

 

A few months later…….

Danneel let out a sigh as the timer went off and she stood up to look at the pregnancy test sitting on the bathroom counter. She picked it up and her eyes went wide. “Oh, God,” she said.

The End


End file.
